Welcome To Gotham
by AMKelley
Summary: It's like a ritual for Bruce. Every weekend he found himself cruising the more sketchy side of Gotham, perusing the barely legal merchandise that so freely paraded around in torn jeans and tight shirts. *PWP, AU, sexual content, prostitution, car sex, oral sex, dirty talk, daddy kink*


It's like a ritual for Bruce. Every weekend he found himself cruising the more sketchy side of Gotham, perusing the barely legal merchandise that so freely paraded around in torn jeans and tight shirts. Bruce usually doesn't give out his real name nor does he take one of his more conspicuous cars. His mode of transportation was something of a _classic_. Low key enough to blend in, but nice enough to show off the fact that he had plenty of money to purchase any whore he wanted.

And, of course, it attracted a bit of attention.

As Bruce slowly cruised down the street, the boys milling around started to collectively gather towards Bruce's car. Some of them were trying too hard and Bruce barely batted an eye at them even though they were, admittedly, attractive. Most of them dispersed when they caught the hint and waited for the next _John_ to roll by. That's when Bruce laid eyes on the boy standing underneath a street lamp.

The boy was pale, but not sickly looking, and his face was framed by the sharp edges of his cheekbones that tapered down to full lips curved in an indifferent pout. He wore a maroon v-neck, ripped up black skinny jeans, and thin looking red hoodie draped around his shoulders. He had his hands in his pockets, but he still shivered from the cold because he didn't have enough layers for the occasion.

He had short raven hair and the shadows and light played off of the boy perfectly. He was by far the most beautiful prostitute Bruce has ever seen on this side of Gotham, in fact he didn't look familiar at all. Like he was new. Bruce should know since he came down here every weekend, plus he'd remember a face like that. Curious, and most certainly interested, Bruce pulled up to the curb alongside the young boy and rolled down his passenger side window, letting in the cool night air as he ducked his head to look out.

"Little underdressed for a night like this, don't you think?" Bruce posed, striking up conversation to get the ball rolling.

"Well, considering I have to keep my merchandise on display, I'd say I'm fine just the way I am," the kid replied, smirking at Bruce from his place under the streetlamp. Unmoving. "Although, I could probably do without the hoodie if I'm being honest. The more skin the better, right?"

"Depends on the customer," Bruce answered, propping his hand on the steering wheel. His car was still running and the heater was softly whirring as he sat there and studied the boy. "I could care less about what you wore. Personally, I like to be surprised."

"Not everyone shares your sentiment. It's a shame since I'm the one who has to freeze my ass off," the boy acknowledged, going to wrap his arms around himself.

"It's a nice ass, I'm sure," Bruce complimented, making the the kid huff out a short laugh.

"Thanks, stud," the kid winked.

Bruce is almost certain this kid already hears that on a nightly basis, but it still somehow managed to provoke the boy to walk over to the passenger side of Bruce's car. It was so cold outside that Bruce could see the boy's hardened nipples poking through the thin material of his v-neck. The boy leaned down to rest an arm on the door of Bruce's car. He peered inside to get a better look at Bruce as well as taking the moment to scope out his ride.

"Bitchin' camaro… It's a '68, right?" He observed, rubbing a hand over the groove where the window comes up.

"It is."

" _Hot_ ," he hummed thoughtfully, studying the interior a little more before turning his gaze back to the other man. "I'm Barry, by the way."

"Never seen you around here before, Barry," Bruce pointed out, earning him a curious gaze.

"Come here often, then?"

"Occasionally."

"Yeah, well, I haven't been in Gotham that long," Barry responded.

" _Oh_?" Bruce remarked inquisitively with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I'm a Central City boy," Barry revealed, smirking. He doesn't know why he's divulging personal details, but Bruce probably thinks he's full of shit anyway.

"Is that so?"

"Born and raised," Barry clarified, holding the older man's gaze.

 _Not a local_ , Bruce grins to himself. Not that it really matters… Bruce is usually generous enough with his payment that it pretty much keeps the regular prostitutes silent. Bruce's life is already so scandalous, blurring the line between facts and lies, that the tabloids don't even affect him by this point.

"Hope you like it enough to stay," Bruce said, gripping the steering wheel just a fraction tighter.

Barry looked Bruce over with a hooded expression, scanning the strong features of Bruce's face. He was an older man, judging by the grey streaks on each side of Bruce's head, but he looked rather handsome for his age. One of the more attractive Johns Barry had encountered recently, to be honest. He liked his men like he liked his cars: a little up there in age with a reasonable amount of mileage, but capable of going the distance and being undoubtedly reliable in the long haul with the proper care.

"Well, I always did have a thing for the classics. Maybe you could take me for a _ride_? Show me around a little. We could test out the suspension while we're at it," Barry suggested, bending down further to let his v-neck hang open a little to give the older man a sneak peek.

"You know you're way around a car?" Bruce inquired, letting his eyes wander to the gaping neck of Barry's shirt.

"I dabble..." Barry offered with a suggestive lilt in his voice. "... _occasionally_."

"Good…" Bruce said slowly, licking his lips as the young man stared hopefully at him. "I could use an extra hand. Hop in."

The grin that befalls Barry's face in nothing short of mischievous and he all but complied immediately, standing back up to open up the car door. He shuffled his thin body into the warm embrace of Bruce's car, letting in a gust of cold air with him. Barry shut the door after him and settled into the seat, not bothering to buckle up. Bruce smirked. Bruce supposed getting in a car wreck was safer than Barry risking his life to sell his ass every night.

"So, what brought you to Gotham?" Bruce asked as they pulled away from the curb and started to cruise down the street. "Business or pleasure?"

"Hopefully a little bit of both," Barry teased.

A silence fell over them for a few moments as nothing was said between them. Barry shifted his attention over towards the man driving diligently down the street in search for a secluded alcove of some kind. Bruce's face remained placid as his strong hands gripped the steering wheel and Barry thought fleetingly how they would feel wrapped around his wrists and pinned to a mattress, but Barry didn't think they'd be leaving the car for what was about to happen.

It was a fair trade, though, considering the heater thawed Barry out for the most part and it got him comfortable enough to enjoy the silence with a complete stranger he was about to fuck and/or suck off. Not long after, Bruce found an off shooting alleyway and pulled into it smoothly. The car came to a stop, making Barry lunge slightly when it settled abruptly. Bruce switched the car off, leaving the keys dangling in the ignition, and turned towards Barry.

It was nice and warm in Bruce's car now, easing Barry into the situation, so he decided to make the first move. Barry shrugged out of his red hoodie, making a show of it because he knows Bruce is staring at him. He shimmied his arms out of the sleeves, arching his chest to let the thin material of his shirt rub against his hardened nipples. He peeked over at Bruce through his lashes, noticing the predatory way the older man looked at him.

"A little toasty in here," Barry commented, sighing heavily like he was pleased with himself. His flirtation overt.

"By all means, make yourself more comfortable," Bruce encouraged, unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting towards Barry a little more.

Bruce draped an arm over the back of the bench seat, leaning into Barry's space with his looming presence. Barry could feel the heat radiating off of the older man when he finally settled in. Barry leaned back in the seat and swept his gaze over at his partner, offering a smile and a batting of lashes. Barry reached out and placed a hand on the other man's leg, rubbing slightly up his strong thigh.

"You never did tell me your name," Barry stated, squeezing the older man's thigh tenderly in hopes of getting a reaction.

"And what do you want with my name?" Bruce inquired, letting the boy caress his leg.

"I need to know what to moan when you're having your way with me," Barry responded earnestly, skipping any preamble that may have awkwardly occurred.

"It's Bruce," he told the young man.

He doesn't know why he didn't use a fake name with Barry, not that it would matter much anyway. Barry wasn't a local and even if he was, Bruce had a very distinctive reputation that exceeded him. Either way, Bruce was going to enjoy hearing this beautiful boy moaning his name over and over, even if it killed him.

"Well, _Bruce_ , how do you want me?" Barry asked in a sultry tone, going into full business mode.

The boy is still rubbing at his thigh, getting ever so close to his groin with each brush upwards, and Bruce's eyes flick to Barry's lips. His mouth is curled into a smirk and Bruce thought fleetingly about what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock and doing their damndest to bring him off. That mouth was made for sucking cock.

"Let's start with that pretty mouth and see where it goes from there," Bruce suggested, leaning back against the bench seat further.

"Not so fast cowboy…" Barry began to say, putting his other hand to Bruce's broad chest.

 _Damn he's built_ , Barry marvelled.

Bruce dug around in the breast pocket of his button up and fished out a small roll of bills and handed them over towards the young man. Barry stared at him perplexed, but pleased that Bruce was able to quell the silent protest that remained sustained in the atmosphere between them.

"I got more than enough money for what you have to offer," Bruce informed, waiting for Barry to tentatively take the money. "Half now, half later."

"This is, like, a hundred dollars," Barry commented after leading through the small wad of cash once.

"Too low? Because I can always give you more," Bruce offered.

"No, I'm just surprised you would pay so much for a blow job," Barry pointed out dumbly. Why the hell was he complaining about money? Was he stupid?

"Consider it an investment," Bruce replied. He the back of Barry's neck tenderly and beckoned him over. "Now, what say we get this show on the road?"

"Yes, sir," Barry said, smirking like he was pleased with himself.

Barry slid closer to Bruce as the older man turned towards him for better access. Barry ran both of his hands up the slack-clad expanse of Bruce's strong thighs, bracketing the hard outline at the apex of his lower half. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hand over the sizeable bulge, kneading the hard column of flesh trapped within two layers of cloth.

Bruce was caressing the back of Barry's head, threading his fingers through the short raven hair and shifting his hips slightly forward. Barry took the hint and went to unfasten the front of Bruce's slacks to fish out the hard cock waiting for him. It sprung free from Bruce's fly and Barry immediately wrapped a hand around the base of it, marvelling at the size of it in low light of the alleyway.

"Big boy, eh?" Barry remarked with a grin he would later call _dumb_ and played with Bruce's cock. "This oughta be fun."

After a few playful squeezes and strokes, Barry bent forward and lowered himself so that he was face to face with Bruce's cock. Barry proceeded to lick at the tip, wetting it thoroughly before lowering his mouth down the length of it. Barry probably engulfed half it before he had to back off slightly so he didn't choke. His chest jerked when Bruce hit the back of his throat and he made an involuntary noise.

He pulled off of Bruce, stopping the stroke a hand up and down Bruce's cock to slick him up with saliva before going back down with vigor. Barry set up a rigorous pace, sucking and stroking in tandem. Bruce was groaning above him, gripping Barry's hair tightly in his hands as he tried to anchor himself. The kid was a fucking pro and he sucked with unabashed enthusiasm. Like he couldn't get enough of Bruce's cock.

"You're really good at that," Bruce stated, rapt by the persistence and speed of the boy. "Why don't you see how far you can go?"

Barry complied and removed his hand just momentarily as he humored Bruce and lowered his mouth as far as it could go before his gag reflex kicked in. Barry could almost fit the whole thing in his mouth when his throat tensed up out of necessity, making him gag. Bruce kept Barry's head firmly seated in his crotch, urging the young man to hold his position for as long as he could before he had to come up for air.

"Fuck yeah, choke on it," Bruce grunted under his breath, causing Barry to moan pathetically. He held Barry there for a few tense moments and then released his grip on the boy when he felt him tap out. "Big enough for you?"

"It'll take some getting used to," Barry laughed breathlessly. "But, I think I'm gonna have fun trying."

Barry dove back down, reverting back into the pace from before, but this time going down further each time, negating the use of the hand he was using to stroke Bruce. Barry made it his mission to deepthroat Bruce on every bob, making every penny of Bruce's money worth the experience. Barry may be a prostitute, but he took his work seriously. There was no such thing as half-assing it in Barry's mind. The Johns get what they pay for.

Bruce seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself because he was making all these noises deep in his throat, occasionally bucking up into Barry's mouth, as the boy gagged around the length and girth of him. Barry was an absolute mess as he gagged, sucked, and drooled all over the cock in his mouth, really selling himself to the part.

It was so sloppy but perfectly rhythmic at the same time and it was starting to make Bruce jerk and twitch against the flat of Barry's tongue. Bruce made a particular noise, like he was getting close but he made no attempt to stop Barry. So, Barry gripped the base of Bruce's cock and pulled off with gasp. His lips were red and damp from overuse and he looked absolutely _wrecked_.

"Fuck, Bruce!" Barry gasped, sputtering slightly while he learned how to breath again. He chuckled half heartedly, grinning like an idiot. "Feels like my jaw's gonna fall off!"

"Why don't we give your mouth a break, huh?" Bruce suggested rhetorically.

He was the one paying for the experience and calling the shots, but he still entertained the idea that this was anything but what it appeared to be: a John and his whore. Bruce rummaged around in one of his pockets as Barry sat up straight, watching him pull a condom out. Barry's lips quirked to one side, admiring the fact that Bruce came prepared and that he wouldn't have to use one of his own for once.

Bruce tore open the small packet and rolled the condom down over his slick and hard cock, sighing as he indulged in a little bit of stroking. He looked up at Barry, who watched in awe as the older man played with himself.

"You wanna come over here and sit on _daddy's_ cock?" Bruce husked in a rough voice, clearly overcome by his lust.

Barry didn't answer him, but simply scrambled to get his pants off for the older man. Barry wasn't one for kinks, seeing as how he's sort of numb to those things now, but fuck if Bruce saying _daddy_ didn't get him all hot and bothered. He clambered out of his pants, discarding them on the floor of Bruce's camaro, and climbed into the man's lap. He placed his hands on Bruce's shoulders and rubbed the curve of his ass on Bruce's cock.

Barry's thighs were on either side of Bruce's, poising himself perfectly over the man's arousal. Barry was hard himself, dripping with excitement despite having had two orgasms from earlier. His cock brushed against Barry's hole, nudging the lax resistance. Bruce reached a hand behind Barry and dipped his fingers into the boy's crevice, finding that he was damp and slightly loose already. Bruce leaned back slightly and gazed into Barry's eyes, smirking.

"Well, well, well… You've been a rather busy and _naughty_ boy tonight, haven't you?" Bruce inquired, tone teasing yet firm.

"What can I say? I'm insatiable," Barry flirted, pushing himself into Bruce's fingers.

"I'm pretty sure what I have is more than enough to fill up that filthy little hole," Bruce proclaimed, voice getting more gruff and deep as time goes on.

Barry reached behind him and gripped Bruce in his hand, positioning the tip of it at the rim of his entrance. He rubbed it over his damp hole, still wet from a previous encounter, and sank down on it in one smooth motion. Barry let out a drawn out moan, trying to accommodate Bruce's girth. The stretch still burned a little even though Barry was still loose from his previous John, but Bruce had been much bigger. It was a pleasant sort of ache and Barry made sure to voice his approval.

" _Hngh_! Your cock feels _really good_ Bruce!" Barry panted, mouth hanging wide open. "I wanna ride daddy _so_ hard!"

He'd never been one for daddy kink, but he could make the exception with Bruce. Now that he was fully seated on Bruce's lap, he wiggled his hips a little to _test the waters_ , so to speak. Bruce gripped his waist tightly, keeping the boy grounded as he tried to push further into Barry's body. Hearing Barry call him daddy made his cock twitch within the condom and against the walls of Barry's hole.

"Come and show me how bad you want it, baby boy," Bruce ordered, grunting and biting his lip. "Ride daddy's cock like you mean it."

With that, Barry began to rock his hips slowly, getting used to the stretch, before he started to hump himself up and down in a moderate rhythm. Once Barry's body adjusted enough, he picked up speed and practically _bounced_ in Bruce's lap, making the camaro rock and shake from his enthusiasm. Barry's had sex in plenty of cars before, but considering he was fucking himself on Bruce's cock in a vintage camaro made this time that much more arousing.

Each time Barry plopped himself down on Bruce's cock, he let out a short moan that sounded as if it was being punched out of him. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself, perhaps a little _too much_ , but it was hard not to when he had a John like Bruce. Besides, Bruce wanted a show. He wanted his money to matter and Barry wasn't about to disappoint.

"Fuck, Bruce, you're so fucking big," Barry whined, face screwing up.

Bruce's big hands slid from Barry's waist and went around to grip at his ass instead, spreading the boy's cheeks apart for easier access. Barry was riding him with reckless abandon and moaning loudly to sate Bruce's needs. He gripped onto his shoulders, keeping himself upright as he impaled his body on Bruce repeatedly, drawing out pleased groans from the older man. He could tell Bruce was getting close because so was he and Bruce could sense this.

"Daddy's little whore is enjoying himself, isn't he?" Bruce asked, earning him a breathless whimper and a fervent nod of his head.

He wrapped a hand around Barry's hard on out of courtesy and began to stroke, not that he had to do much of that himself. Barry was practically fucking up into Bruce's hand from the way he was bouncing up and down and he was coming hard in no time. Barry mindlessly chanted Bruce's name over and over like a mantra, moaning hotly in the cramped space of the car. It shook the camaro with how violently Barry shook, rocking the car back and forth as he convulsed all around Bruce's manhood. His body clenched tightly, so tight that it almost felt like Bruce's circulation was being cut off in his cock, but it made him unbelievably hard.

"You're gonna make daddy come so hard. Is that what you want, baby? You want daddy to fill you up?" Bruce inquired, voice rough and out of breath as he beckoned Barry to keep riding him. "I know you're still sensitive, but daddy's gonna need you to stick it out like a champ, alright?"

"Yes, daddy!" Barry obeyed, still reeling from his orgasm that had stained the front of his shirt.

He tried his damndest to match the speed he had before, but couldn't quite live up to that expectation. It was, however, enough to rev Bruce's engine. His body was still tensed up from his orgasm, which made him extra tight around Bruce's cock, and he could feel the man twitching inside of him, ready to blow. Barry bit his lip in concentration, whining from the ache in his thighs coupled with his over-sensitized channel.

"Come for me, daddy," Barry whimpered, wanting Bruce to come so badly because he's so sore and fucked out. "I wanna feel you throbbing inside me."

Bruce grunted, gripping Barry by the waist so he could slam up into his body roughly three times before coming inside the condom separating him from Barry. Barry could still feel the way Bruce throbbed and jerked inside him, though, making him whine low in his throat from the sensation. Bruce's moan resounded throughout the camaro, windows completely fogged up from their combined exertion, and he released his hold on Barry.

"Fuck…" Bruce huffed, heart pounding in his chest. "You rocked my world."

"I think I rocked more than that," Barry hummed, feeling all sorts of exhausted and sated. He climbed off of Bruce and composed himself. "I'm surprised the whole car didn't start rolling away."

Barry pulled his underwear and pants back on, followed by his shoes while Bruce cleaned himself up and disposed of the full condom out of his window. They sat there in silence for a brief moment, coming down from their orgasmic high and trying to even out their labored breaths. After a while, Bruce pulled out the rest of Barry's money and handed it over to the kid which was reciprocated sluggishly.

Barry grabbed the rest of his fee from Bruce's hand, not even bothering to count it. Barry was sure it was another wad amounting to a hundred dollars. He figured now was the time to take his leave, but as Barry went to open up the door, Bruce grabbed him by the wrist tenderly. Barry stared back at Bruce with a puzzled expression, arching his eyebrows inquisitively. Bruce pulled the keys out of the ignition and placed them in Barry's palm, closing it with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Barry questioned, furrowing his eyebrows this time.

"I want you to have my camaro," Bruce stated as if that explained everything.

"What? Why?"

"You like it, don't you?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, who wouldn't, right?" Barry stammered, at a loss for words.

"Then take it," Bruce enforced, straight-faced as ever. "I really have no use for it anymore."

"Are you serious?" Barry reiterated, still confused by the whole situation.

There was no answer as Bruce simply smirked at him and went to open up his side of the car. He swung the door open, letting in the cool night air as he went to exit the car. He was halfway out of the car when he turned back to Barry.

"I'll be seeing you around, kid," Bruce told him. "Welcome to Gotham."

He shut the door behind him and Barry clambered over to the driver's side to watch as the older man disappeared into the dark Gotham streets. Barry made no attempt to go after the man because he was still in awe of it all, but rather sat there pondering the events as he jingled the keys in his hand. Right now it made no sense to him why some _strange_ man, _a regular John_ , would ever even consider giving up his car to some dirty street kid that he paid to fuck.

It wouldn't be until a few days after the fact that everything came full circle and he saw Bruce again…

Only this time, it was in a special edition of the Gotham Gazette.


End file.
